


我假装若无其事

by lululuchen, sarahyyy



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululuchen/pseuds/lululuchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy





	我假装若无其事

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the evenness i fake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111826) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



the evenness i fake  
我假装若无其事

很早以前展耀就猜到他总有一天会被白羽瞳逼疯，但他从来没想过会发生在现在这种情况下，白羽瞳坐在自己的书桌上，询问自己要不要和他做爱。  
“你认真的？”  
白羽瞳点点头。“当然。”他说。  
展耀一言不发地看着他，祈祷自己可以快一点从这个荒唐的梦里醒过来。  
“你想想，”白羽瞳靠得更近了一些。“我们总要尝试这个的，说实话，在这个荒凉的学校里，我更想把我的第一次给你，而不是其他人。"  
展耀轻轻掐了自己一下。很痛。他这下才反应过来自己不是在做梦。  
而白羽瞳继续试着用言语去击溃他。  
“展耀，”白羽瞳略带抱怨地说，“就当是为了科学。”  
“为了科学。”展耀满脸怀疑地重复了一遍。  
他的附和让白羽瞳兴奋起来，白羽瞳似乎很高兴展耀能和他一起讨论这件事。  
“对，你不是喜欢科学吗？，我们权当做一个实验好了。”白羽瞳兴奋地接话，“我对一些与此相关的事情很感兴趣，我敢说你也一样，我们可以尽情尝试所有的事情。等到我们的整个实验结束，我们不仅可以知道自己喜欢在床上做哪一方，还会在所有的练习中变得非常擅长做爱。这个计划对你我而言只有好处，没有坏处！”  
随着白羽瞳的描述，展耀在脑海里构思了一下自己和白羽瞳做爱的场景，他感觉到自己的脸烧起来，当白羽瞳对着他笑的时候，这种感觉更糟糕了。  
“为什么你会想到这样？”他哀怨地问道，尽管他知道白羽瞳没有取笑他脸颊发红对他来说已经是莫大的慈悲了。  
“我只是厌倦了我的右手，好吗？”仿佛为了使自己的话更有可信度，白羽瞳叹了口气。但他接着说：“这会很有趣。小耀，你的生活应该要增加一些乐趣。”  
展耀在心里叹息。  
小耀。  
白羽瞳只有在真正寻求帮助的时候才会这样叫他。可悲的是，一旦这个称呼出现，展耀往往很快就缴械投降。  
“可以吗？”白羽瞳问，“小耀，可以吗？”  
展耀乞求有什么力量能让他拒绝眼前人的请求，并试图去回想自己为什么会爱上这个白痴。  
可能是因为某种亲密的联系——从他记事起，白羽瞳几乎可以称作是他身边唯一的朋友。他可能在无意中习惯了爱他。如果他身边有更多的朋友，也许他就能让自己免受这种情况的痛苦，在这种情况下，他逐渐偏移了朋友的位置，愚蠢地飞蛾扑火一样地爱上了他最好的朋友，现在他最好的朋友要求他和他做爱。为了科学。  
操，展耀想，他为什么没有遇见更多人。  
“告诉我你想怎么做。”展耀终于开口，而不是——“他妈的绝对不可能”，尽管他的每一点理智都在冲他尖叫。  
白羽瞳轻描淡写地表示对他的计划展耀只要赞同就够了。  
展耀绷紧了胸口。他妈的，他想，他怎么会这么喜欢白羽瞳。  
“没什么好说的了，”白羽瞳回道。“一切都会和现在完全一样，只是我们会拥有相互高潮的乐趣。不止一点。”  
他的态度毫不掩饰地表示他相信展耀绝对可以让他们达到高潮。  
这种态度一点也不像两个从来没有做过的人会有的，但也不是指展耀偷听睡在双层床上铺的白羽瞳安慰自己时发出的低沉声音的举动被白羽瞳察觉了，哪怕白羽瞳试图压抑自己的声音，展耀仍努力地试图去听那些零碎的咒骂和呻吟。  
在那样的夜里，展耀迫不及待地想要知道自己和白羽瞳嘴唇相贴的感受，自己亲吻白羽瞳嘴唇时的味道，白羽瞳会不会在他的触摸下发抖，白羽瞳高潮的时候会是什么样子。现在白羽瞳给了他这样一个机会。不管怎样，这都是个……不坏的提议。  
一切都会和现在一样。他们依旧是最好的朋友。展耀能得到的，只有这么多。  
鉴于展耀已经开口同意白羽瞳的计划了，白羽瞳补充道，“但是，我们可能不会接吻。”  
展耀忍住内心涌动的失望，将他非常想问的问题咽下去，但白羽瞳明显在他脸上读出点什么，因为他说，“如果我们这样接吻的话，会很奇怪。这有点亲密，你不觉得吗？”  
“难道你刚才说的，我们要做的那些事，不算亲密？”展耀问。  
“那不一样，”白羽瞳很快解释。“接吻是.……带着感情的时候才会做的事。高潮不是。”  
展耀清晰而响亮地听到白羽瞳未说出口的话“我不喜欢你那样”。  
白羽瞳轻轻推了推展耀。“你知道我想说什么。”  
展耀一直以来渴望的……能够触摸白羽瞳，让白羽瞳触摸他。但他又清楚的知道，哪怕得到了自己想要的，这一切对白羽瞳来说不过意味着身体的释放，不代表任何东西。展耀不知道他是否能说服自己。  
“是的，我知道，”展耀平静下来。“我们能一起做这件事，只是因为方便。”  
因为展耀是最安全的人选。考虑到他们住在一起，也是最方便询问的人。  
如果……如果展耀说不，白羽瞳最合乎逻辑的下一步就是为了方便去找下一个人。  
那展耀可能真的会死，所以他必须同意白羽瞳的计划。  
但如果他们这样做，其他一切都必须保持不变，因为这是白羽瞳想要的。这包括，展耀绝不能让白羽瞳知道展耀对他的感情。  
展耀可以做到这一点。如果白羽瞳想要，他可以这么做。  
“因为和其他人一起做会很麻烦，而且我们没有那么多时间和其他人待在一起，”展耀接着说。  
他必须提醒自己白羽瞳的意图。如果自己要答应白羽瞳的邀约，如果他要屈服于这种可以短暂拥有白羽瞳的自私，那他必须清楚白羽瞳想要的是什么。  
“对。”展耀能够理解自己，白羽瞳看起来如释重负。  
如果白羽瞳想从他这里得到的只是这个，只是没有感情的相互高潮，那么自己可以做到的。  
感情的分离。展耀能做到。

可能吧。

哪怕要用上一些时间。

不管怎样，他善于把自己的情感藏起来，对吗？  
“好吧。”展耀停顿了很久后妥协。  
展耀没办法拒绝他，白羽瞳早就知道了。他甚至不需要问展耀有没有哪个瞬间想要拒绝他，白羽瞳有时比展耀更了解他自己：“我认为这只会比我们想象中的更有趣。"  
白羽瞳再次向他发起进攻，展耀无可避免地败在了白羽瞳的手中。  
“那我们从哪开始，”他问白羽瞳。他回想起很多个夜里他都无比地希望着白羽瞳手可以代替自己，去触摸和安抚自己身下的东西，并认为，自私地给自己一个幻想，或许是可以的。“用手？”  
白羽瞳扑过来欺身压住他。


End file.
